


First fake kiss - in a dirty alley

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s04e15 The Sinking Ship The Grand Applause, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Jealousy, M/M, One True Pairing, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Ed helped Oswald to escape from the Arkham Asylum, but they are wanted by the cops. Ed uses a kiss like a diversion but for Oswald it's lot of more...





	First fake kiss - in a dirty alley

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little story for Selene, the fanartist who drew [the fanart which inspired this fic](https://nygmobblepot-week.tumblr.com/post/171994038202/nygmobblepot-fanart-nygmobblepot-week-day-1)

The kiss was so abrupt, he didn't see it coming. It was brutal, vulgar, just an act. Nothing like how he imagined his first kiss would be. The lips against his open mouth were slack, the hands around his face were sweaty, and the alley where they were smelt like piss. It was useless. The cops would find them and it would be humiliating. He wished he had the strengh to push Ed away, to escape this fake intimacy. But he couldn’t. It was the first soft contact he had had in a very long time, even before Arkham, and it was Ed. It was simple just like that : it was Ed, he dreamt about this moment for months. Sometimes, when he would cry in the loneliness of the night, it would be the thought of Ed's lips which would make him feel loved. Even if it was only in a fantasy in his mind, it was enough, and right now, right now it was real. He closed his eyes and let Ed do everything he wanted. It broke his heart, but this kiss was the best he could hope for, so he took it. He felt like crying because it hurt but it was good at the same time, so good he never wanted to stop kissing these satin-like lips, with Ed against him, Ed's lanky form, his large hands on his face...it was just...magic.

Then the moment passed, Ed left him to look in the street to see if the cops were gone. Oswald wanted to scream, because he already missed the heat of Ed, the comforting touch of his skin.

« Come on Oswald ! We need to be quick. » The Penguin didn't have time to say something resentful. Ed took his hand and guided him, his long fingers crushing Oswald's. So suddenly Oswald didn't have any word to tell. Suddenly it was perfect and he would follow this man to the end of the Earth.

 

In fact he followed him to a safehouse. He didn't ask, but he knew who was in this building. The rythm of his heartbeat increased a lot when he passed the threeshold and called for his boy with a weak voice, hopeful. Of course, Martin didn't answer, but Oswald heard him running and suddenly, he was in front of him. They stopped at the same time and looked at each other expectantly. Oswald opened his arms quietly and Martin quickly came in his embrace. The Penguin hugged him, held his little chick against his chest, feeling tears form in his eyes. The love he felt for the boy overhelmed him. He smiled and pushed the kid to take his small face in his hands, examining him carefully. Thankfully he seemed healthy. So he put his forehead against his and sighed in relief. Martin wrote something on his notepad : _I eat ice creams_.

Oswald raised an eyebrow and the corner of his lips quivered. He patted the curly hair affectionately. « I'm glad. » he whispered wiping his eyes.

« You love him. » Edward claimed in the background, slightly sarcastic. It was not a question but the Penguin straightened his back, his arm protectively around Martin's shoulders, acting defiant. He glared at Edward a long moment, hesitating. He trusted the Riddler with his kid once...so he had no reason to be afraid.

« Yes. » he told fiercely. Ed returned him a nasty look, his expression darkening, but Oswald ignored him. The kid told him the story to his escape with Riddler's help, furiously drawing the details in his pad and during the entirety of the scene, Ed didn't take his eyes off of Oswald, visibly curious about his interactions with Martin. When the latter finished his narrative, Oswald asked him to exit the room, kissing his forehead before he left. So he finally looked to Edward, deadly serious. « Thank you for... »

He never ended his sentence because the Riddler pinned him against the wall. He understimated how much the Riddler hated to be ignored.

« First, I have a question for you. » Ed said with a sly smirk. They were close and Oswald remembered the kiss. Immediately his cheeks began to burn.

« You have kissed no one before, have you ? »

Oswald lashed back coldly « I didn't kiss you. You kissed me ! And it was not even a real kiss so... »

« Here, I'm going to give you something real. » Ed interupted before kissing him passionately.

Again, the surprise kept the Penguin from reacting. He whined and clutched at Ed's shirt, needy and totally enthralled. He was in love with this man, he never stopped. He tried so hard to forget...but it was too late. He was his only true love, the only one who makes him feel so...alive. Every word which came out of those plump lips made his heart jump in his chest, sweet or venomous, it was exactly the same. He was under the spell of this man. It was insane, it was stupid. And fabulous.

His hand went through Ed's hair while he moaned against his mouth, in a trance. It was so much better than their first kiss, so much more real. He almost could feel their feelings connecting and it filled his heart with hope. It was hurtful but desperate. It was...longing.

When the Penguin heard a noise, he gasped and pushed Ed away again. The Riddler frowned with a very disapointed look, and they turned their head to see the little Martin spying under the door frame.

« Did...did you...what did you see ?? » Oswald asked nervously, forgetting about Edward.

The Riddler took him by the waist to remind him of his presence, all pride and ego, and whispered in his ear « Soooo...did you like it, this time ? »

 


End file.
